mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Credits/Season seven
This is a per-episode breakdown of the credits in season seven. The numbers in parentheses denote appearance in the credits of specific episodes. Celestial Advice :Featured Voice Performers ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia ::John de Lancie as Discord ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Goofy Changeling ::Ian Hanlin as Sunburst, Guard 1 ::Kyle Rideout as Thorax ::Kathleen Barr as Trixie ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy ::Vincent Tong as Garble, Changeling 2, Guard 2 ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Changeling 1 ::Ali Milner as Ember All Bottled Up :Featured Voice Performers ::Kathleen Barr as Trixie ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Granny Smith, Jeweler Pony ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Riley Murdock as Attendant Pony ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy ::Michael Dobson as Bulk Biceps :Featured Singers ::Rebecca Shoichet as Twilight Sparkle ::Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie ::Kazumi Evans as Rarity A Flurry of Emotions :Featured Voice Performers ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Andrew Francis as Shining Armor ::Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, Foal 1 ::Jason Simpson as Spearhead ::Tabitha St. Germain as Flurry Heart, Pound Cake, Salespony ::Nicole Oliver as Cherilee Cheerilee is misspelled as "Cherilee". ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Pumpkin Cake ::Ashleigh Ball as Nurse Redheart Rock Solid Friendship :Featured Voice Performers ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie ::Ingrid Nilson as Maud Pie ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Russell Roberts as Rusty Tenure Fluttershy Leans In :Featured Voice Performers ::Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie ::Nicole Oliver as Dr. Fauna ::Mackenzie Gray as Dandy Grandeur ::Mark Gibbon as Hard Hat ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Kazumi Evans as Wrangler ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Peter Kelamis as Big Daddy McColt Forever Filly :Featured Voice Performers ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Zipporwhill, Passerby ::Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle ::Kelly Sheridan as Sassy Saddles ::Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Graham Verchere as Chipcutter Parental Glideance :Featured Voice Performers ::Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Participant Pony ::Sarah Edmondson as Windy Whistles ::Jason Deline as Bow Hothoof, Announcer ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Kelly Metzger as Spitfire ::Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle ::Nicole Oliver as Cheerilee ::Andrea Libman as Fleetfoot Hard to Say Anything :Featured Voice Performers ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo ::Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle, Swooning Pony 1 ::Rebecca Shoichet as Sugar Belle, Swooning Pony 2 ::Peter New as Big Mac ::Vincent Tong as Feather Bangs Honest Apple :Featured Voice Performers ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Random Pony ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Photo Finish ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Lily Lace ::Trevor Devall as Hoity Toity ::Caitriona Murphy as Inky Rose ::Michael Antonakos as Starstreak ::Maggie Blue O'Hara as Strawberry Sunrise ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike A Royal Problem :Featured Voice Performers ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Dream Pony ::Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna / Nightmare Moon, Dignitary Pony ::Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia / Daybreaker, Student, Delegate Pony ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Scott Underwood as Mayor of Baltimare, Guard ::Tony Alcantar as Mayor of Fillydelphia ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike Not Asking for Trouble :Featured Voice Performers ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Yak ::Garry Chalk as Prince Rutherford ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Yak Kid 1 ::Kelly Sheridan as Yak Kid 2 Discordant Harmony :Featured Voice Performers ::John de Lancie as Discord ::Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Piñata ::Kelly Sheridan as Salespony ::Nicole Oliver as Clerk ::Tabitha St. Germain as Older Pony The Perfect Pear :Featured Voice Performers ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Peter New as Goldie Delicious, Big Mac ::William Shatner as Grand Pear ::Felicia Day as Pear Butter ::Tabitha St. Germain as Mrs. Cake / Chiffon Swirl, Granny Smith ::Bill Mondy as Burnt Oak, Townspony ::Bill Newton as Bright Mac ::Cathy Weseluck as Mayor Mare Fame and Misfortune :Featured Voice Performers ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Brunch Pony 2 ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Local ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Pegasus Foal, Sweet Apple Admirer ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Townspony 2 ::Alyssya Swales as Toola Roola ::Peter New as Reporter Pony, Brunch Pony 1 ::Aine Sunderland as Coconut Cream ::Michael Dobson as Townspony 1, Out of Town Pony ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom :Featured Singers ::Rebecca Shoichet as Twilight Sparkle ::Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie ::Kazumi Evans as Rarity Triple Threat :Featured Voice Performers ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Ali Milner as Ember ::Kyle Rideout as Thorax, Pony 1 ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Pony 2 ::Ashleigh Ball as Lyra Campfire Tales :Featured Voice Performers ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo ::Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle ::Elysia Rotaru as Sable Spirit ::Giles Panton as Flash Magnus ::Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane ::Paul Dobson as Commander Ironhead, Villager To Change a Changeling :Featured Voice Performers ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Green Changeling ::Kyle Rideout as Thorax, Passing Changeling ::Kathleen Barr as Trixie ::Bill Newton as Pharynx ::Ian Hanlin as Changeling 1, Assistant Changeling, Young Changeling ::Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Group Leader, Painted Changeling ::Ashleigh Ball as Changeling 2, Changeling 3 Daring Done? :Featured Voice Performers ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie ::Jay Brazeau as Edler Stallion, Newspaper Pony ::Chiara Zanni as A. K. Yearling / Daring Do, Random Villager ::Michael Dobson as Dr. Caballeron ::Janyse Jaud as Mrs. Trotsworth It Isn't the Mane Thing About You :Featured Voice Performers ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Browsing Pony, Granny Smith ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Bon Bon, Crowd Pony 2 ::Brenda Crichlow as Zecora, Crowd Pony, More Eager Pony ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Eager Pony, Daisy ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Kazumi Evans as Rose, Customer Pony ::Richard Cox as Mr. Breezy ::Brian Drummond as Filthy Rich, Davenport ::Cathy Weseluck as Lily A Health of Information :Featured Voice Performers ::Andrea Libman as Fluttershy ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Doron Bell as Cattail ::Brenda Crichlow as Zecora, Meadowbrook's Mother ::Mariee Devereux as Meadowbrook ::Brian Drummond as Dr. Horse ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike Marks and Recreation :Featured Voice Performers ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo ::Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle ::Vincent Tong as Rumble ::Trevor Devall as Thunderlane ::Lili Beaudoin as Kettle Corn ::Graham Verchere as Pipsqueak ::Zach Leblanc "LeBlanc" is misspelled as "Leblanc". as Skeedaddle Once Upon a Zeppelin :Featured Voice Performers ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Cruise Pony 2, Forceful Parent Pony ::Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance ::Andrew Francis as Shining Armor ::Tabitha St. Germain as Flurry Heart, Cruise Pony 1, Cruise Pony 3 ::Patricia Drake as Twilight Velvet, Pony in Window ::Charlie Demers as Night Light ::Trevor Devall as Iron Will ::Zach Leblanc as Star Tracker Secrets and Pies :Featured Voice Performers ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Excited Pony ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Nicole Oliver as Cheerilee, Dr. Fauna ::Kelly Metzger as Spitfire ::Scott Underwood as EMT Pony, Janitor Pony Uncommon Bond :Featured Voice Performers ::Ian Hanlin as Sunburst, Ticket Agent ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Kathleen Barr as Trixie ::Ingrid Nilson as Maud Pie Shadow Play - Part 1 :Featured Voice Performers ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Chris Britton as Starswirl "Star Swirl" is misspelled as "Starswirl". the Bearded ::Ian Hanlin as Sunburst ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Vincent Tong as Garble, Villager ::Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Princess Luna ::Kelli Ogmundson as Professor Fossil, Petunia Paleo ::Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Old Gardener, Dragon 1 ::Bill Newton as Pony of Shadows ::Doron Bell as Cattail ::Chiara Zanni as Daring Do Shadow Play - Part 2 :Featured Voice Performers ::Chris Britton as Starswirl the Bearded ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Bill Newton as Pony of Shadows ::Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie ::Mariee Devereux as Meadowbrook ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Princess Luna ::Murry Peeters as Somnambula ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::Giles Panton as Flash Magnus ::Ian Hanlin as Sunburst ::Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane ::Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia Notes Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew